A meeting of like minds…
by JA Baker
Summary: In a New York hotel room, two fugitives find unexpected help...


**A meeting of like minds...**

"Someone's coming." Michael looked round towards the hotel room door.

"Human, Lycan or Vampire?" Selene asked, drawing her guns.

"I can't tell." The lycan/vampire hybrid shrugged, "The sent is all confused."

"Maybe it would be best if you let me in." A deep voice came from the other side of the door, "If I wanted either of you dead, you would be by now."

"Maybe..." Selene walked over and opened the door, her gun pointing in the face of the tall back man on the other side, "Just who are you?"

"Someone who's no scared of having a gun pointed in his face." The man didn't even flinch, "I take it you're the Death Dealer, right?"

"Depends who's asking." Selene glared at him, but his eyes where unreadable behind a pair of sunglasses, and his face showed nothing but calm confidence.

"Good point." The man smiled, "They call me Blade. You want to continue this inside, or out here where everyone can see?"

"In." Selene motioned to the side with one gun, keeping the other pointed at the stranger.

"I've come to see if I should help the two of you or not." Blade sat in a comfortable chair, "Word is you upset a lot of people over in Europe; even killed yourself a Master Vampire. Word's also starting to get around about a considerable price on your heads, and any kids you've had."

"What?" Michael looked shocked.

"I expected as much." Selene sat down next to her lover, "And what's it to you?"

"I have no great love for the United Covens: they've tried to kill me enough times." Blade shrugged, "And my sources tell me that the two of you haven't killed anyone since you've been on the run."

"You have good sources." Selene eyed him down the length of her gun, "But you've yet to give me a reason not to kill you right now."

"Well apart form the complications of having to deal with the NYPD; you'll miss out on the best chance you have to survive." Blade removed his glasses, "I don't like vampires: one of them bit my mother while she was pregnant, resulting in my rather unusual situation."

"You're the one I've heard referred to as 'The Daywalker'!" Selene's eyes went wide, "A human/vampire hybrid: the strength, agility and resilience of a vampire, but with no aversion to silver or sunlight."

"Yeah: that's me." Blade grinned, looking at Michael, "Like your lycan/vampire hybrid boyfriend there. Can't say I have much experience with Lycan's. They stay out of my way and I stay out of theirs." He turned back to Selene, "You going to give me any trouble?"

"No: not if even half of what I've heard about you is true." She lowered her guns, but kept a tight grip on them, "So what do you want?"

"New York is my city: I do my best to keep it safe for the human population." Blade rested his feet on the coffee table, "I have no real problem with you being here, as long as you reframe from feeding off unwilling humans. There are those who are willing to sell their blood of cash, or there are blood banks who don't ask any questions when you turn up in the idle of the night, looking to buy some O-."

"You'd seriously let us live here?" Selene looked shocked, "From what I've heard, you tend to kill vampires on sight."

"True: normally you'd both be dead as the proverbial Dodo right now, but a friend of mine says you may be useful." Blade shrugged, "I don't know if he means as allies, or as bait, but I'm willing to trust him on this."

"You said there was a price on our heads?" Michael asked, trying to keep up, "How much?"

"Best part of $10-million, allowing for the exchange rate right now." Blade smiled, "But don't worry: nothing happens in this town without e finding out about it, and all the local bounty hunters no you're off limits. For now..."

"So we agree to play be the rules." Selene looked at him, "Or you feed us to the dogs."

"And let the winner claim the money." Blade grinned again, showing of a set of immaculate teeth, "Like I said: I don't like vampires. But if it comes down to a choice between killing the two of you, or using you to sticking it to the United Covens, I'm willing to go with the lesser of two evils."

"Thanks." Michael smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not in this game to make friends." Blade glared at him, "I've still not made up my mind as to how I feel about your existence, so back down."

"It's ok Michael." Selene rested a hand on his, "I've heard stories about the Daywalker: if he's given us is word that he won't kill us, he'll keep it..."

"As long as you keep yours." Blade stood, "I have to go: it's a big city, and not all its new residence play by the rules." He pulled a card from his pocket, "Call me when you've made up your mind." With that he turned and left.

"Well?" Michael looked at Selene.

"Look's like we're staying in New York for a while..."

**The End**


End file.
